(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compact case comprising a case proper and a lid member, which are connected to each other through a shaft of a hinge so that the case can be optionally opened and closed.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In a conventional compact case of this type, a concave notch is formed at the rear end portion of one of a lid member and a case proper, a hinge piece is integrally projected on the rear end portion of the other of the lid member and the case proper, and the hinge piece is inserted into the concave notch and attached to a shaft laid out in the concave notch. In this hinge structure comprising the lid member and the case proper, when the lid member is closed, the rear end face of the lid member and the rear end face of the case proper are located in the same vertical plane and the hinge portion is not projected outward. This structure is preferred from an aesthetic viewpoint. However, when the lid member is opened by 180.degree., the end portions of the lid member and case proper are overlapped together in the hinge portion. Generally, the lid member is not opened by 180.degree. while it is used. Accordingly, this overlapping does not cause any trouble during use.
A recent mode of selling compact cases is to pack the compact cases with a transparent film in the state with the lid member opened by 180.degree. so that the cosmetic in the case proper can be seen from the outside. Such packaged compact cases are vertically hung for display. When this method is adopted, since, in case of a conventional compact case, one of the lid member and case proper overlaps the other in the hinge portion to produce a difference in level, trouble is readily caused at the step of automatic packaging and the packaging film is readily broken. Moreover, the aesthetic effect is impaired by the presence of this difference in level.
In another conventional compact case, a lid member is formed of a transparent plastic so the interior cosmetic can be seen from the outside even in the state where the lid member is closed and the case is packaged. In this case, a consumer can select an appropriate compact case while checking the color and the like of the interior cosmetic. However, this compact case is disadvantageous in that a mirror cannot be attached to the inner face of the lid member and thus, a user is not allowed to make up her face while viewing a mirror.